Ashley's Magical Adventures
by Vinchycookie
Summary: An excited new student enters Hogwarts with a bright attitude, a bright personality, a bright demeanor, and with her friends by her side, what can go wrong? Hehe, yeah, nothing can go wrong right? Sure...
1. Chapter 1: Acceptance and Preperation

Hello, my name is Ashley Vu, don't even ask what that means in Vietnamese! Anyway, you my be wondering why I am talking to you, well you know what, I'm fun to talk to! Anyway again, you have landed on this webcast because I'm going to tell you about the time. I. Went. To. HOGWARTS! Yeah, you heard me, Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry beyotch! Oh, sorry… foul language! Professor McGee would not stand for that. You know what, I wont spoil it, I wont reveal anything, and I wont tell you how to turn a watch into a whistle and have it sing you the time. You'll just have to wait until that part in my adventure comes. Okay… where to start… Oh, okay, I'll start with the time I got my acceptance letter.

One night, my birthday to be specific, I was on Craigslist… whatever, I was searching the internet when I got a message on Facebook. It was a long message! Like, it took me a whole minute to read! Here is what it said.

_Dear Witch or Wizard, _

_I, Professor Dumbledore, am here to welcome you to the totally exclusive, totally awesome, totally magic, totally party-hard style, and totally sexy school of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Here you learn how to make people do what you say! Uh… no, no, no that's wrong. Sorry, I'm writing with a typewriter so now backspace! I wish there was a spell for typing… Oh no, I've gone off topic. Anyway, you come to this school because you learn to be a witch or wizard, in your case a witch because you're female! Keep in mind that you can bring a pet, and no, a house elf is not a pet! You can bring a hippogriff, pixie, acromantula (baby one! Please), or an owl (if you want to be boring an muggle-like.) Muggles are what we call people like Paris Hilton or Tasha Malek, you know, no one really likes them. You can purchase your wand at "Ollie Ollie Ollie's Magical Stick Store!" Have fun, and if you need to message me just email me at .com. _

The explosion in my room from screaming after I read that message, I wont even get into. Basically, I was excited. Why wouldn't I be? I just found out I can bring a pet to school! Oh, and I was a witch!

My first instinct was to twitter it but… I decided to call three people who I knew would be as excited as me. I called my friends Katie, Nga, and Trisha, who, believe it or not, are witches too. They got their emails like two weeks before me and I was more jealous than Heidi Montag finding out that Audrina got more botox than her… So anyway, I don't want to get into full detail, but they were just as excited as me because now we were all going to Hogwarts together! Vampire Diaries was one but I just decided to research Hogwarts more and more.

After a few days, my things were packed and ready for shipping. The first thing I had to do though was get my wand. I emailed Dumbledore asking him where "Ollie Ollie Ollie's Magical Stick Store" was, and he told me it was in Begone Alleyway, right next to Bjorn and Burkeys, a dark forbidden store.

I met up with Nga the next day to go with her to Begone Alleyway. She is the only one of us who has a floo network in her home and so I decided to give it a try.

"I only really like using the floo network because the flames come up and I get a tan." said Nga to me as she got in the little chimney box. Nga is addicted to tanning…

"Yo, Ashley, give me some of that magic sand in that little pot." she said reaching out a hand.

I looked behind me and found an ornate pot decorated with ancient drawings from the fifteenth century with gash and burn marks on the side… Nga uses the floo network a lot of times apparently. I handed the pot to her and she grabbed a handful of sand

"Come one, get in." she called.

"What? Oh, okay." I said reluctantly and entered with her, coughing from the smoke and dust around me.

"Take it away." she sang, "Just say Begone Alleyway and drop the sand to the ground and we will be there; no you have to be very clear and recite your words loudly."

That seemed easy enough, but I was nervous. I took the sand from her hand and held it out away from my body and got ready. I took a deep breath and said it as quickly as I could and dropped the sand. I said the word so quickly, that it sounded like one word. I knew I had done it wrong before I the sand even reached the ground.

"Begonealleywway!" I said loudly and quickly. Nga looked at me with a worried look, and before I knew it, green flames engulfed the both of us. But they were not hot, they were actually kind of cool and breezy.

After a few seconds, the flames were gone and the both of us were in a dusty, rickety store. We looked around and saw many mysteriously macabre items. A severed hand, a jar of skulls, a necklace said to have killed people, and a "petrified and preserved inferi." Yikes, was this Begone Alleyway? We stood up and looked at each other confused.

"I didn't know that Begone Alleyway remodeled." she said disoriented, "I think they're going for a darker image, but I don't like it."

"No, I think I might have said it wrong." I said in a worried tone, "According to Dumbledore, this place is supposed to be fun and happy with bottles of wizard whiskey on the shelves. This has… creepy stuff. It looks like what you would find inside the head of Kristen Stewart."

"I know what you mean, but since we're here, lets look around." said Nga, now the worry was gone from her face. She strolled around and came to the severed hand. She placed her hand inside and… SMACK! The hand closed down on hers tightly.

"Whoa, hey, this is cool!" she said happily, "It's so tight too."

"Nga, I don't think that's safe, get your hand out of there." I said, now even more worried, and tried to pull her away. The hand loosened its grip and I tugged harder, soon it let go all together. We fell to the ground and looked at a sing on the roof.

**BJORN and BURKEYS:**

_The stuff you freaks want. _

"Oh no! We're in Bjorn and Burkeys! Lets get out of here!" said Nga, the worry seeming to quickly come back. She pulled me up and we both darted outside to find ourselves in an alleyway, and not Begone.

The place was old and the walls were made of cobble stone, it was a creepy alleyway. I was trying to find a place out when I saw a poster on one of the walls that caught my eye. It had a mug shot of a woman… or was it a man? Anyway, he/she was very evil looking. The poster said:

**WANTED**

**Isabellatrix Swanstrange**

_Convicted for murder, torture, and succubus-like acts. _

_The notorious corpse feaster has escaped Azkaban. She escaped with the help of her fellow corpse eaters… Who, also escaped… Obviously, her whereabouts are unknown, but are team of aurors are searching high and low to find her, mostly high because, well… she grew wings out of nowhere. We're trying to find her, believe us. We didn't alert the muggle president, but we did alert the muggle prime minister here. We didn't alert Bush because we want to see what she will do to him. Wait, is Bush still president? If not, we need to alert whoever the muggle president immediately because of the danger she possesses._

"Wow, she sounds dangerous. Who is she?" I asked a little frightened.

"I don't know, I don't focus on wizard news." she said exhaustedly.

We found our ways to Begone Alleyway, and what do you know, it really was a fun place. There were magic brooms, owls, pixies, other wizards and witches, and more. The shelves were full of wizard whiskey just like Dumbledore said in his email, but only seventh years could drink it because it caused wild hallucinations and high sex-drive. So after looking at everything, we found "Ollie Ollie Ollie's Magical Stick Shop." We went inside and found an old man sitting on the counter… yeah, ON the counter.

"Hello, young ladies, what can I get you." said the old man slowly.

"Well uh, I'd like a cheeseburger, some fries, a drink… What the hell do you think we want?" said Nga sarcastically, "We want our wands."

"Uh… Okay, I'll be right back with an assortment of wands." he said slower, his tone indicated that he was obviously disoriented and frightened.

"Dumbass." she said rolling her eyes.

He came back with many boxes and dropped them onto the counter and said, "Choose your destiny."

Nga grabbed a box and took out a wand. It was about fourteen inches long and had carvings that resembled vines and leaves. It was light brown and the tip was a brown that was in a shade of green. She held it tightly and pointed it at the old man.

"What are you doing?" he asked hiding under the counter.

"Testing it out." she said maliciously, "Let me try a spell I read about, uh… Oh yeah. _Reducto!_" She said the spell loudly and clearly and a bright beam of light ignited from the wand and flew in every direction, hitting the shelves, knocking boxes over, making flower pots explode, etc.

"That's obviously not your wand!" yelled the old man loudly with a raspy voice. He was now holding his hands over his head, "Grab another wand!"

Nga set down the wand and pulled out another. This one was black and had a sinister looking hook to it. She repeated the spell… Still aiming at him. But this time, the spell shot out in an explosion, causing Nga to fall back.

"Not yours!" he said loudly.

This time, she picked out a brown wand with a spiral at the tip, making it look much like a unicorn horn. She repeated the spell and this time, the light shot out cleanly and caused the counter to explode (which is what the spell is supposed to do.)

"It's yours! It's yours! Take it and get out!" he said screaming.

Nga smiled and skipped out the store, waving her wand as she went.

"Your turn, I presume." he said, now rising from behind the table.

"Yeah."

I had the same process as Nga, except I didn't make that many things explode so it was cool. The wand that was finally mine was beautiful, I loved it.

"I see, unicorn hair!" he said laughing quietly, "Noble indeed. Very unyielding."

"Thank you for the wand." I said and ran outside.

"You scared him." I said laughing as I walked out.

"Yeah, I did, didn't?" she answered smiling.


	2. Chapter 2: A Cold Train Ride

Incase you're wondering how to get to Hogwarts, you have to ride a train called the Hogwarts Express. It's a really big train… Like, it's so big, that… It's big. Things here in the UK were really overwhelming me. I had to move all the way overseas to go to a school, but I had a feeling it was worth it! I met up with Nga, Katie, and Trisha that day at King's Cross Station, and… we had a slight dilemma.

"Where the hell is platform six and three quarters!" screamed Nga frustratingly, "We cant miss the freaking train!"

"It's supposed to be between platforms six and nine, but… there is only six and nine!" I said, also frustrated.

I suddenly saw a family of redheads coming our way, I had the feeling that they were wizards too… because, just because they were… I don't know. I followed them, but they didn't seem to notice. Nga and them followed me, confused at what I was doing. I followed them until they reached the column that divided platforms six and nine. I knew they were wizards!

One of the kids, directly ran at the column… Now, prepare for this… He. Went. Right. Through. The. Column! That's right… Right through it!

"Holy Shiz!" said Nga loudly, "That ginger kid just went through the freaking train column!"

"Maybe that's what we should do." I suggested.

"Go first then." stated Nga.

Before I made a fool out of myself, I went up to the ginger mom and asked her about the column.

"Hi, how do you get through that column?" I asked _politely_.

"Just keep walking dear." she said to her daughter, "She'll go away if we keep walking…"

After leaving me completely blank with no answers, they ran through the column. At that point, I decided to do it too. I spent two seconds thinking about it and even pondering the subject on it, and that was kind of stupid. I gripped my cart tightly…

I ran. That's it, that's all I did. I expected a crash and instead felt a rush sensation halfway through where I expected the crash to be. I opened my eyes. I looked behind me and expected to see them looking at me laughing, but instead I just saw a wall. I made it!

I heard a loud bang from the other side of the wall…

Suddenly, Nga, Trisha, and Katie came through the wall laughing.

"What are you guys laughing at?" I asked smiling.

"Some kid saw you go through the wall." said Nga laughing harder, "So, I told him to go try it!" Now she couldn't stop laughing. I admit, I started laughing too. I heard a loud train sound which stopped me and saw the train ready to leave.

After we got on the train, an old lady came by with a cart full of candy and stuff…

"What would you young ladies like?" she asked smiling, "We have licorice wands, vanilla frogs, Sour patch house elves, and more!"

Nga was the first to stand up, she skipped over to the lady and aimed her wand at her.

"_Petrificus Totalus._"

The lady suddenly froze up and wouldn't move. Nga, smiling that her spell worked, took as much from the cart as she wanted and threw it in our section. She left the cart almost empty when she pointed her wand back at the lady.

"_Obliviate._"

After she had erased her memories she pushed her down the aisle and soon, the lady began going to the next sections saying, "Anything from the trolley!" Nga sat down and we all gave her blank stares.

"What?" she said biting into a gummy basilisk.

Suddenly the train stopped. We looked around to the other sections of the cart and saw the other kids also looking confused. Then, the air got really cold… So cold, that my jacket wasn't going to cut it.

"Hey! Who the hell turned on the freaking air conditioning!" Nga shouted down the aisle, "I mean, it's bad enough you guys made it freezing, but now the windows are turning icy! So, for the love of everything good and not so decent in this train, turn it down!"

After she finished her speech, she sat back down irritated. When we breathed you could see steam coming out. It was so cold, that our chairs were beginning to frost. We heard a strange noise coming and our section door began to open slowly.

"Locks never do work." said Nga full of boredom, "I mean, If I can just whip out my wand whenever a door is locked."

A saw a shadow creeping towards the door and then, a hooded figure appeared. It grabbed the doorway slowly and dramatically. Nga stared at it liked she was annoyed with it… That stare where your eyebrows are raised and you look angry… But, that wasn't my expression; it kind of frightened me a bit. Its hands were old looking and black. Its face I couldn't see… Its body was hovering and the only thing that could possibly be feet was black smoke.

"W-What is that?" asked Trisha shivering.

"Looks like Cher…" said Nga while fidgeting with her wand.

The cloaked figure stayed where it was, not moving. I continued to back up when I bumped into a person. It was someone sleeping.

"What the hell?" I asked, "Was he here the whole time?"

My attention was taken when the cloaked figure reached its hand towards Nga who looked at it with angry confusion. From behind me all of a sudden, a sliver… animal came running from behind me. The cloaked figure used its disgusting hands to shield itself and soon the animal was biting him and kicking him… What kind of animal was it? The cloaked figure flew away out a window and that was it. There was an eerie silence in the trolley.

"Well that was random." spoke Nga, loudly breaking the silence.

"Not a coincidence." said a voice behind me, and all four of us turned startled.

It was the teacher who was sleeping. He was now fully awake. The silver creature flew back into his wand and disappeared.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am Remy Lupis." he said extending an arm to me. I shook it reluctantly.

"Here, eat this, it will make you feel better." he said handing me a piece of chocolate.

"No thanks…" I said rejecting the chocolate.

"Your name?" He asked calmly, "That way I can know why that dementor targeted you."

"Actually the.. Dementor?" I said, his head nodded assuring that's what it was called, "pointed at my friend Nga."

I pointer to her.

"I'd like to think he was targeting you." he said smiling.

"Okay… My name is Ashley Vu."

"Ashley Vu? The Ashley! The Vu, Ashley! The Ashley Vu! The one and only Ashley Vu! He asked repeatedly, his tone seemed to get more excited the more he said my name.

"Yes, What's the significance?"

The suspense was killing me. Why did he know my name? What was its significance? What made him so keen to know what my name was? THE SUSPENCE!

"… Nothing, I like the name."

"You're kidding me right?"

Once the train stopped we got out of the section quickly and stepped off the train. Since we were first years, we had to take boats to the school. All four of us crammed into one boat and we were afraid we would fall off.

"What's a stinging jinx?" asked Katie as the boat rocked.

"A hex that stings you." said Nga looking at the water, "Here, let me show you."

She pointed her wand at one of the other first years on a different boat. A white light shot out of her wand and hit the boy and he fell over into the water. The other girl in the boat shot Nga glare and lifted him out of the water. When she saw his stung face, she gasped and threw him back in.

The boat ride seemed to last forever, we had to occupy ourselves with what little magic we knew, of course, Nga for some reason knew plenty of spells…

"Try this one." she said as she aimed her wand at someone else in the boat, "Hey! Hoe Chang!"

A girl who looked to be of Chinese descent looked at us and waved. When I asked Nga how she knew her, she said she found her crying in a bathroom in Begone Alleyway because she had broken a nail.

"_Incarcerous._" she said and a plethora of ropes shot out from the wand and tied themselves around the girl. She yelped and toppled over, but managed to stay in the boat.

"That's nothing though." stated Nga pointing her wand still at the girl, "_Cruci_-"

"That's enough Nga. I said bored, I really didn't want to see any other spell, "We get it."

The school was enormous and we got off to a small beach shore and were assembled into lines and continued up the stairs towards the enormous doors.


	3. Chapter 3: The Sorting and Common Rooms

We were greeted at the doors by a cat. It stared at us for some time… Nga hates cats, and… yeah.

"Um, gross." she said aiming her wand at the cat, "_Avada Keda-_"

She stopped halfway looking in disbelief as the cat morphed into an old lady in green robes. She stared at Nga with cold reception.

"Put away your wand young lady." said the old woman, "Or, do you want me to write you up a detention?"

"No thanks…" she said putting her wand back into her pocket, "What do they call you?"

"Professor Minerva McGonagall." she said sternly, "And you?"

"Nga…" stated Nga quietly, the first time she had actually been quiet in awhile, "I'll call you McGee…" Nga's wand was now clumsily sticking out of her robe pocket.

"Follow me first years." said McGonagall without addressing her new nickname, "To the doors we shall go." She morphed back into a cat and we stared on amazed. She was now walking quickly on all fours. We got to a staircase and she stopped there, morphed into an old lady, and turned around to face us.

"We are about to enter the sorting ceremony." she said loudly, "Now, before we enter, you must know that the sorting hat's decisions are final. And, believe me, the house he puts you in will be the one which you will achieve the most in." She stopped, turned, morphed into a cat, and opened the doors without using any hand or wand.

We walked into a room full of other Hogwarts students sitting in large tables. There were four tables, each stretching the entire length of the room. The cat morphed back into Professor McGonagall and turned to face us with a list suddenly appearing in her hands. She silenced the room and began.

"Ackerman, Emily!" she called loudly, "Come sit up here, and I will put the hat upon your head."

The girl named Emily walked up to the front, all eyes were on her. McGonagall placed the hat on her head and everyone watched in curiosity. The hat formed a mouth and began to talk.

"You're not very interesting, you like to collect stamps, but you're very wise and you have mastered many spells… the dark ones, I might add … Ravenclaw!" he shouted in a raspy voice.

The girl sat there, processing what had just happened.

"What's a Ravenclaw?" she asked modestly.

"Stupid girl." the hat said coldly, "Hufflepuff!"

The girl threw the hat off, ran to the Hufflepuff table with scarlet cheeks, and sat down burying her face in her robe.

"Gonzalez, Juan!" called McGonagall loudly. A boy stepped up to the hat and put it on just as the Ackerman girl had. The hat seemed to be thinking about him, and after a few minutes, it said, "I see something about you; you're brave, but you excel more in another area… Ravenclaw!"

The boy took off the hat and walked down to Ravenclaw table, greeting many of the other Ravenclaws that were sitting at the table.

The sorting ceremony took forever, the list was enormous, and I was getting a little claustrophobic from everyone standing so close. There were so many names…

Bella, Kaitlyn

Bones, Susan

Creepy, Wye Yoo

Do, Dill

Ulmer, Addison

And so much more… So, let me skip a few. Or, pretty much all of them except for our names.

"Mai, Nga." recited McGonagall. Nga walked up quickly and slouched on the stool. McGonagall placed the sorting hat on her head. The hat took longer than usual to start talking.

"I can't decide at this moment really…" the hat admitted, looking hopelessly confused, "You're intelligent, intelligent enough that you've master many spells that your other peers wouldn't attempt in their dizziest daydreams. But, you have also mastered many dark spells. Seeing into your mind, I see both a danger and advantage to whatever house you will be put in…"

"Please just hurry up." Nga said impatiently.

"Very well." he answered back, "I think Ravenclaw would be a good place for you…"

"Okay then." said Nga, and she walked to Ravenclaw table.

"Mendez, Patricia." called McGonagall loudly. I smirked, that was the first time anyone has called Trisha the name "Patricia" in awhile. She stepped up to the hat and McGonagall put it on like everyone else had done so. She sat there and waited for the hat to speak.

"I see, you're a good person." the hat whispered coolly, "You play fair… I see that you also aren't one to boast… You take pride in your choice of companions and peers… I know just where to put you, Hufflepuff!"

Trisha smiled and walked down to the Hufflepuff tables and sat down. She shook hands with many of the others sitting down. And now going alphabetically, I was next… I was nervous and excited at the same time. I walked slowly up the stairs. Nga gave me an assuring nod with a smile from the Ravenclaw table, and Trisha gave me a thumbs up from the Hufflepuff table.

I sat down slowly, and McGonagall placed the hat on my head and the room went silent… Or, maybe that was just me. The hat wasn't talking for awhile. What was it contemplating about me.

"I… I know where to put you…" It said slowly, "But, I wish to look deeper. You are of exceptional intelligence, but Ravenclaw would only potentially seek out that part of you. You're brave… But, Gryffindor is not a place for the witty."

Witty? If anyone was witty, it was Nga…

"Slytherin is a place that prides themselves on purity and cunningness. I cannot put you there… So my final decision: Hufflepuff!"

The hat roared my house loudly and I smiled as sigh of relief that I knew one person in my house. I took off the hat and walked towards the table section where Trisha sat and shook hands, just as she had done so.

Katie was next, the hat raised its leathery eyebrows when he set upon her head. I thought that, like me, Katie had made the hat confused. What was it about us that the hat couldn't understand.

"I see, you're… Oh, Hell. I'm tired of this sorting business. I'll just go on and put you in Ravenclaw." It said yawning, "How's that?"

"Okay? Whatever…" said Katie nodding.

Nga signaled her to come over to her section of the table. She waved her wand which caused three people to forcibly scoot over and give Katie space. Katie sat down and smiled at Nga. We were sorted! I was actually surprised at how brief the sorting session was. The hat took the rest of the few kids and didn't even bother to look into their heads, they just sat down and he would shout out a house name.

That night, me and Trisha went to the Hufflepuff common room. We seated ourselves on a couch and stared around us.

"The place is covered in plants." said Trisha staring in wonder, "Look! Those plants are dancing, and that one is singing!"

The plants were doing those thing, it was amazing! I stood up to go and marvel at one of the dancing plants. I eased in and it whipped me with its root-like arms.

"OW!" I exclaimed in shock, "That plant!"

I looked around in hopeless confusion and found a flask on a nearby table. I picked it up, hoping that it was an antidote, instead, the flask had a label on it that said the following: _Highly Venomous Herbicide_.

"Hey Trish. What's herbicide?" I asked, closing one eye from the impact of the whip-vine.

Before Trisha was able to speak, a girl came up to me with a book in her hands… A very, very large book, I might add.

"Herbicide is the one potion that is specifically designed to kill foliage… Duh!" she said in a condescending tone. The scoff at the end really wasn't necessary.

I didn't acknowledge her rudeness. I did, however, take the bottle, that I now knew was a potion for killing plants, and dumped it onto the plant. It shriveled up, turned brown, and then let out a grassy scream that was muffled and high-pitched. It then toppled over and was reduced to leafy ashes. After that, I walked back to the couch and introduced myself to two girls sitting in front of me. One had huge teased up hair and was wearing a bow. She had distinct heavily lidded eyebrows. The other girl had a bow that was made out of her hair, she also wore lots of makeup.

"Hi, I'm Ashley." I said smiling, I extended an arm and the first girl shook it, also smiling.

"Hi, I'm Apus Swanstrange." she said… She seemed to cringe a little at her last name. I remembered her last name from somewhere…

The second girl was next, "And, I'm Priscilla Greengrass. The classiest and most stylish girl at this school."

Trisha shook hand with both girls too and threw a newspaper page at me and told me to look and keep quiet. I looked at the page and realized where I had heard her name before. The page embedded the wanted poster of Isabellatrix Swanstrange. The girl and the wanted corpse feaster shared a last name. I looked at Trisha, and she gave me an eyebrow raise.

Later again that night, me and Trisha were getting ready to go to bed. When, Apus popped into my mind again.

"Do you think that she knows about her relative?" I asked her slowly.

"You don't even know if that _is_ her relative." she answered unfolding the bed covers.

"Swanstrange isn't a very common last name." I replied.

"Yeah, but… I don't know… It feels wrong to ask." she retorted back.

"Well, I wasn't going to ask her. That might cause some tension between us."

"I talked to Nga about it… she said she's going to slip some truth veritaserum tomorrow."

I didn't know that… But I didn't want Nga adding anything to the girl's drink.

"I'll need to talk to her tomorrow."

The day came to a slow end that night. I laid down in my bed, and thought about the rest of the year. I also thought a little about that stupid plant but… Mostly, I was thinking about Apus and Priscilla, but tonight, all I wanted to do was get some rest, and prepare for the next day.


	4. Chapter 4: The Body in the Forest

The next day, we all got our schedules. My first class was with Nga, it was Care of Magical Creatures. The class was located outside the school and was on the school grounds, in the fields. The walk there was long and tiring, but the air was breezy and felt good. We were led to a nearby forest and were greeted by a tall guy with a big beard.

"Welcome to Care for Magical Creatures!" he said in a strange accent, "I'm Ruby Hagride, and I'm the gamekeeper here."

I looked behind him and saw a Hippogriff, (I know because I read about them and many other creatures in _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_) a cage full of doxies, and a baby dragon resting inside its egg case. Wow, this class could actually be pretty cool. Nga nudged me with a bored look on her face.

"Lets check out the forbidden forest." she said pointing towards a direction.

I looked in the direction she was pointing and saw the forest, it was dark and the trees looked gnarled and old looking with green decaying moss. Well… I don't want to go in there. But before I could object, Nga was already skipping towards it. I had to follow of course.

"Wait Nga!" I called after her, "Don't go in there!" But, she was already deep inside the forest. I ran after her, and ended up catching up to her a few moments later.

"Check it out." she said pointing, "It's a bottle of wizard whisky." She bent down and picked it up, "I guess the seventh years really do have their drunken parties up here. Man, I wish I could sneak out and join."

"Where did you hear that the seventh years like to throw parties up here?" I asked taking the bottle from her hand.

"My roommate told me and Katie the other night that she would sneak out and join." she said gesturing some kind of party signal with her hand, "The parties are supposed to be crazy!"

"Well, maybe we'll sneak out one day…" I said reluctantly.

"It's so cool in here!" she said smiling, "Look, that bird is wrapped in a spider web, that fish in that small pond has no eyes, and that… horse is lying there dead." When she said the last observation, her tone lowered from excitement to confusion. She signaled me to come forward, and I saw too, the dead horse lying on the forest floor, "Who would kill something like this, a beautiful horse."

Nga kneeled down and patted the horse's cold skin and her hand guided her to a wound on the horse's leg, there was a silvery liquid protruding from it. I looked around the horse, looking for more wounds and injuries, and got to its head, where I saw a shiny, metallic, and spiral horn coming out of its forehead.

"Nga, it's a unicorn!" I said in amazement, "But… a dead one."

Nga studied the horn, and her face smiled, "The horn looks like my wand!" she said excitedly, her tone now seemed childlike. She then pulled out her wand and held it next to the horn, and… it did look like her wand. We then heard a ruffling sound coming from a patch a few feet ahead of us. We walked closely and what we found in the small circle of toadstools was strange.

It was a woman's body, curled up into a fetal position. Her skin was gray and transparent, her nails were long and decayed, as if she hadn't cut them in years, and then her hair sprouted in all directions and was a mess. We also noticed her skin had several wounds. But, her most prominent features were the two gigantic, bird-like, and black wings that came out of her back. They moved slightly and twitched. Her dress was pretty much a black sack with fishnets…

"Oh my god…" Nga said smiling again, "It's a hobo… Let's take her and then raise her to be a bouncer!"

She went up the woman lying on the ground and rolled her over, the woman's eyes were slightly open and her mouth was also open. Her teeth were gross, they were old and yellow.

"Gross." said Nga in disgust, she closed the mouth tightly and stood up, "Does she look familiar?"

I was thinking the same thing, "A little bit…" I said pondering. I took out a remembrall from my pocket and looked at it, the orb was filled with red smoke. I knew I had seen her before. I tried to think…

"Hey guys!" someone called from behind us, we turned around and saw Trisha, Katie, and Priscilla walking towards us.

"Why are you guys in the forbidden forest?" asked Priscilla with confused shock written all over her face, "It's forbidden…"

"We worked that out for ourselves…" Nga said sarcastically.

"So, what are you guys doing here?" cut in Katie as she bit into a Slim Jim wand, "Aren't you guys supposed to be in Care of Magical Creatures right now?"

"Yeah, but Nga wanted to check the forest out." I stated pointing at Nga.

"Who is that?" asked Trisha pointing to the winged woman behind us. She walked past us and bent down to stare at the face of the unconscious face… She stared for two seconds, and then let out a small gasp… She retreated back to us with an expression of both excitement and fear on her face.

"You guys!" she said with a quick trembling voice, "That's Isabellatrix… Swanstrange!"

"What?" cut in Priscilla, "No… it's not…"

Priscilla ran up to the supposed Isabellatrix and kneeled down to look at her face. After a few seconds, she got up and walked back to us.

"Yeah… Oh my blush… That is her…" she said slowly, "I recognize that face from the mug shot…" She pulled out a newspaper and showed us the same picture that Trisha had shown me. We all then took a look, comparing the picture to the real thing, and yes, it really was her.

"What do we do to her then?" asked Nga, aiming her wand, "Do we kill her, take her in and raise her, turn her in for galleons? I need a new cauldron, mine exploded when I heated an cat on a high temperature and the cat exploded…"

"For now, don't do anything." said Priscilla calmly, "And… you heated a cat?"

"I found it wandering on the beach shore…" stated Nga in monotone.

Priscilla gave Nga a cold glare and went up slowly to Isabellatrix's face and pointed her wand at her, and said, "_Obliviate._" a small light came from the tip her wand, just like Nga's. Then, she said, "_Petrificus Totalus Maxima._" the light now shot at Isabellatrix, and soon the wings stopped fidgeting and she was frozen. Then, after that was done, Priscilla recited, " _Salvio Hexia, Fianto Duri, Protego Totalum._" three lights shout out from the wand and hit the floor, together, they formed a circle around Isabellatrix's body, cascaded over her, and soon, there was a shield around her.

"Wait… What was that for?" I asked modestly.

"I erased her memories, made sure she wouldn't be able to leave by petrifying her, and, to make sure, I cast three protective spells around her so that she wont be able to escape, and nothing can touch her in there." she said all this with accuracy, "My mom always taught me to perfect protective spells."

"But, wont she just use her wand to break out?" asked Katie.

"No… because I took her wand…" said Priscilla, holding up a black wand with a crooked edge. She held it in a manner of holding a gun, which is what the wand was shaped like…

"By the way." I said confused, "Why are you guys here? You don't have Care for Magical Creatures right now."

"No, but each of us has a free period right now." said Trisha, "Well, not really free, some kid in potions class accidentally swallowed a Bezoar and chocked… Then, we got to get off early so that he could be rushed to the infirmary."

"Whish I could've seen that." said Nga with disappointment.

"Okay… Let's wait until tomorrow and then go tell McGonagall and our head of houses." Priscilla said, making gestures with her hands, "So me, Trisha, and Ashley will go tell Professor Sprout, and you guys-" she pointed to Katie and Nga, "-go tell whoever your head of house is."

The next day, we checked back in the forest. She was still there. Lying in the forest unconscious.

"I knew casting a _maxima_ version of the petrifying spell was a good idea." said Priscilla with pride, "Now, she probably wont be able to move for awhile."

"When do we tell the heads of houses… or, why not tell Dumbledore?" I asked, shrugging.

"I don't like speaking to Dumbledore…" said Priscilla, also shrugging.

"Okay…"

We told McGonagall and our head of houses later that night and they asked us to direct them towards Isabellatrix's body. Dumbledore was informed as well. Many kids watched as we walked into the forest, and disappear from their sight. Priscilla made sure, however, that Apus wasn't aware of the situation. As we walked, Priscilla's wand, Trisha's wand, and Katie's wand had orbs of light coming from them. We walked and walked with McGonagall, Dumbledore, and two aurors. We finally came to the toadstool ring, there lay Isabellatrix's body inside the shield. One of the aurors, McGonagall, and Dumbledore studied the shield. Nga was talking to the auror who wasn't studying the shield. She had vibrant pink hair.

"So, how do you get into this whole auror business?" asked Nga, watching the others study the shield.

"If you want to make the world a better place, then this is your place…" she answered with a smile, "Check this out."

I wasn't sure what she was going to do, but what she did, amazed me…

Her hair color was slowly changing from pink to orange. Soon, her entire head was orange.

"I'm a metamorphmagus." she said proudly, "My name is Nymphotard Bonks."

"Nga Mai." said Nga, shaking Nymphotard's hand.

"But, just call my Bonks." she said with a shrug.

We looked back to see the shield slowly deteriorate. Soon, the shield was gone, and Isabellatrix's body was heaved up by the main auror. Then, something happened…

I can't really recall exactly what happened. I saw a flash of white light and a puff of black smoke come from ahead of us. A trail of black smoke with wings being the only things visibly outside the smoke, was in the air moving rapidly. I turned back to the auror who had Isabellatrix's body… She was no longer there. We heard cackling in the sky above us, and we knew that she was only pretending to be petrified. Priscilla's spell had worn off apparently. The auror and Bonks apparated away after her. After that, we were instructed to go back to our common rooms.

In our common rooms, Trisha and I sat down and tried to discuss what had happened.

"I cant sleep." I said blandly.

"Why?" asked Trisha back.

"Isabellatrix…"

"What about her?"

"You think she got a glimpse of our faces?"

"I wouldn't worry…"

And with that, she was asleep. Priscilla was still awake, practicing spells.

"_Fianto Duri, Repello inimigotum._" she said clearly, and a shield was cast around her bed. She would then cancel the shield and recite new spells.

_Salvio Hexia _

_Protego Totalum_

_Protego Horribilis … _


	5. Chapter 5: The Dueling Lessons

Yesterday was a blur for me. Isabellatrix escaping, her possibly seeing our faces, Nga getting drunk, etc. It was a lot to deal with. But, I got enough hours of sleep to not be tired. Before starting classes, me and Trisha were summoned to Professor Lupis's classroom. When we got there, we saw Nga, Katie, and Priscilla.

"Come in…" he said politely. So we did, "I have summoned all of you here for specific reasons. I'm afraid that you all are in mortal danger."

"Why?" Nga cut in tiredly.

"Fist, the four of you-" he pointed at me, Nga, Katie, and Trisha, "-were in that trolley section where the dementor was… I don't know why. Then you-" now he was pointing at Priscilla, "-Isabellatrix may have very well caught a good glimpse of your face before her departure, which is very bad…"

"I'm sure she we are fine." Priscilla said calmly, "The aurors were after her."

"Still…" he said reassuringly, "In this time I will teach you, first how to cast a patronus, and then a few combative spells."

Priscilla stood up and waved her wand and said, "_Expecto Patronum._" From the tip of her wand, a silvery blue glow began to form. The silhouette of a peacock shot from her wand and flew across the floor. It landed and displayed its misty feathers. Then, it flew with its wings spread out (Even though in real life, peacocks are not very airborne.) Then flew out the window and vanished. Priscilla's eyes were bright with delight.

"I already know how to cast a patronus." she said smiling, "So, I can leave-"

"What about combat spells?" he asked condescendingly.

"you want me to fling a spell at you?" she asked dryly.

"Yes, I want you to-"

"_Stupefy!_" she said loudly, and before Professor Lupis had the chance to block it, or finish his sentence, he flew into the air and landed across the office. He stood up and brushed himself off.

"Very good." he said, implying fake happiness, "But, I think I can teach you much more than stunning, Ms. Greengrass."

"Fine…" she said blandly.

There was a knock on the door and that Juan kid came in, the Ravenclaw Juan kid… Mr. Lupis welcomed him in.

"You wanted these papers." he said handing him a pile of papers, "They're Professor Flitwicky's journals on the complexity of shield charms, and here is also a paragraph on levitating objects.

"Very good Mr. Gonzalez." he said taking the pile, "But, before you leave, why not stay her for awhile and practice with us?"

"What are you practicing?" he asked.

"Combat spells and patronuses." he said proudly.

"Is it me, or does that kid sound like King Jillian from Madagascar?" Nga asked quietly. He did…

"Okay then." he said, his face brightened at the thought of him learning how to cast a patronus.

We were all lined up, we were told to give the patronus spell a try. Nga was first, she pointed her wand towards the ceiling and recited clearly, "_Expecto Patronum._" and only a small amount of silvery blue mist came from her wand.

"Tricky isn't it?" cut in Lupis, "Patronuses require you to focus on happy memories… Very happy memories."

Nga rolled her eyes at the idea, "Why do I need to focus on happy thoughts while I'm trying to fight off those black smoky things." she said to herself, "_Expecto Patronum._"

From the tip of her wand, a shield began to form, and soon, it looked like one of those spells that Priscilla had cast around Isabellatrix's body. Priscilla went up to Nga and coached her on focusing on happy thoughts.

"That's a shield patronus." she told Nga, "It's useful, just as useful as an animal patronus. But, an animal patronus can be a little more effective against dementors."

I looked and saw everyone else now trying to cast a patronus, so I tried it. I held my hand tightly and tried to focus on all the happy memories that I had inside me. I recited the spell and the silvery blue mist formed from the center of my wand and flowed smoothly to the ground, I wasn't sure I had done it right at first, but then I saw the silhouette of an animal forming. It got bigger and bigger, and soon, a life size, silvery blue, beautiful horse was standing in front of me. It galloped across the office, passing everyone, leaped onto the tables, and ran on air. Soon, it retreated back to my wand and disappeared…

"Nice." said Nga happily. I heard a growl and turned to see a misty Bengal Tiger chasing after a fox. The Juan kid told Nga playfully to control her patronus. So Nga was a tiger, and Juan was a fox…

The fox hopped onto the table and ran on invisible air just as my horse had done. The tiger still chased it all the way up to the ceiling, where they disappeared all together, leaving behind their silvery blue mist. Nga and Juan were now smiling with delight at their successful attempts at patronuses. Nga even repeated the spell, and now that she was full of happiness, the patronus came out as clearly and more defined than the last time. The tiger circled Nga and she laughed as it did.

My attention was drawn as a silver blue dolphin swam the air past me. It squeaked happily and swam all over the office, leaving its misty trail behind it. I turned and saw Katie's wand raised upwards with mist deteriorating from it, she was smiling happily. Professor Lupis was now laughing with joy and accomplishment. It was incredible…

I felt a cold soft paw touch my cheek, and Trisha was laughing. I looked and saw a beautiful tiny otter spinning around me. It swam and swam circle trails of the glow around me, and then did the same to Trisha. Once it saw Katie's dolphin, it swam up and played with it jubilantly. They both swam past each other, forming shapes of silver mist on the ceiling.

"This is incredible." said Trisha laughing, "and my patronus is so cute!"

The otter swam past me and smiled a furry smile at the both of us, then disappeared back into Trisha's wand.

Surprisingly, the silver blue peacock of Priscilla was back. It floated in through the window and flew down to rejoin Priscilla, who smiled at it.

After it was over, everyone was smiling and laughing. Professor Lupis clapped and congratulated us on our success.

"You all were exceptionally amazing…" he said happily, "But, now we must focus on combative spells. Now, Priscilla already demonstrated the stunning spell called _Stupefy._ but there are others such as _Levicorpus_, _Expelliarmus_, _Petrificus Totalus_, and much much more."

Nga's tiger disappeared into the wand, and now she was ready for anything Lupis would throw at us.

"Nga Mai, I would like you to try _Levicorpus _on Katie." he said encouragingly.

Nga nodded, but instead of pointing her wand at Katie, she pointed it at Professor Lupis and said clearly, "_Levicorpus!_" and at once, Professor Lupis was lifted into the air, he gave a gasp and then his voice was shaking.

"G-good Nga, but n-next time, p-p-please try it on whoever I a-ask you to t-try it on…" he said shakily, "Now, c-can you g-g-get me down?"

Nga put down her wand, and Professor Lupis fell to the floor. Katie was laughing quietly at his embarrassment.

"Katie, I want you to try _Bombarda Maxima._ Now this spell-"

"_Bombarda Maxima!_" yelled Katie, and the wall behind Professor Lupis shattered and exploded into small pieces. McGonagall came running in.

"Professor Lupis!" she said shocked, "What was that?"

"Oh, nothing…" he said coughing, "Just teaching a couple of students… about pyrotechnics."

"Well, please be a little quieter…" she said looking around in question, and with that, she was gone.

So, how are you guys liking this webcast so far? Well, if you're still with me, then good. This story gets a lot more interesting. It's so strange reminiscing on my first year… meeting Priscilla, learning my patronus, finding Isabellatrix's body in the forest. I would say that I had a pretty damn interesting year! Just so you guys know… me, Katie, Nga, Trisha, and Priscilla are in our seventh years at this point in time… Now, this story will lead up to this webcast so… be prepared for a long story. Go grab a bag of gummy basilisks and a bottle of wizard whiskey and kick back and enjoy the story…

So, pretty much the rest of the year we spent our mornings in Professor Lupis's office, training for something we all knew wasn't necessarily going to happen. I mean, the aurors obviously got Isabellatrix right? They're aurors, that's their thing. But no, Lupis had us train morning and sometimes night… Which would really piss Nga off. Well, I remember my most exciting lesson was when we learned how to duel, which we did on the astronomy tower. It was during our final weeks of our first year, and by then we knew lots of spells…

"Okay, I cant believe we've done eight months of these lessons." said Professor Lupis proudly. "Really, I can't. You guys have made incredible progress. Priscilla, you can perform an incredibly powerful patronus now! One that I would say would… knock back a parade of dementors…"

"Yes, I know." she said in a fake conceited voice.

"But, we also have to learn dueling." he said, now serious, "Now, dueling is possibly the only thing two wizards can do to fight each other… Spells will fly back and forth between the two opponents, and what your goal is, is to knock back your opponent… Or, in extreme cases that you're fighting to the death, you will need to master much more advanced and dangerous spells…"

Nga wasn't listening, instead she was playing with her tiger, who she named Wrackspurt. Professor Lupis didn't seem to mind nor care…

"Now, being first years… I find it hurting my conscience that I'm teaching you such dark spells-"

"Oh please…" Nga cut in, "You don't think that students aren't already learning dark spells on their own time?"

"Okay then…" Said Lupis slowly, "For now, I will only teach you minor spells that are bound to only cause damage, but not death… but, If used correctly, it can be very effective. Nga… Try _Sectum Sempera _on this cat." He pointed to a tabby cat that was perched on a post.

"Okay…" she said cheerfully, "_Sectum Sempera!_" A bright flash of light ignited from her wand and flew across the tower and hit the cat precisely in the stomach. The cat fell to the ground and we ran to see what had happened. When we got there, the cat had seven cuts across the belly and was screeching and hissing. Lupis bent down and waved his wand over the cat and its wounds slowly began to heal.

"That was very good Nga…" he stated, holding the cat in his arms now, "Now, with all the spells you have learned, I would like you guys to pair up and duel."

"Um… There's five of us…" said Priscilla, "It's not even."

"I have someone for you to duel." he said, and he opened the door, and Apus came in smiling.

"Apus?" said Priscilla confused, "But, she hasn't been taught that many spells.

"You'd be surprised…" said Apus smiling, "I know many spells."

The pairs were me and Trisha, Nga and Katie, and Apus with Priscilla. We were all lined up to face each other. Lupis counted back from three and once he reached one. DUEL!

Before I could process the his starting words, Trisha shot a spell at me with great accuracy. Without thinking, I waved my wand to make an effort to block it, and I clumsily did block it.

"Okay!" I said competitively, "_Stupefy!_" The spell shot out the red light from my wand like a gun and Trisha swayed her wand and the spell shattered before hitting her. We were now laughing at our "dueling."

I looked over and saw Katie and Nga flinging spells back and forth at each other like experts… Nga blocked them with deadly accuracy, even making a few of them rebound and flash back at Katie. Nga was probably the most skilled out of all of us just because she loved learning about combats and dueling. Apus and Priscilla were also dueling with amazing skill. Apus was overpowering Priscilla with each second she would fling out a different spell, and it ended with Priscilla getting stupefied. We were half way done when the sky got cloudy, and after a few seconds, hard rain began to pour.

"Okay!" said Professor Lupis, "We will continue tomorrow!"

He apparated away, leaving us to go back to the main castle ourselves. As we went down, we marveled at our dueling skills and laughed. Me and Trisha escaped tiredly to our common rooms and laid down on our beds.

"Oh wow…" said Trisha tiredly yawning, "I'm a duelist…"

"Funny…" I said sarcastically smiling, "Well, so am I…"

Trisha yawned again, "Well, Nga and Katie are the real duelists…"

I was half asleep now, "Yeah… I guess they are…"

And with that, I was asleep…


	6. Chapter 6: Invasion of the Castle

The last week of school for me was probably the week that started everything… No, I don't want to spoil anything, just wait for that part in the story, and when it comes I'll tell you. So let's start from the last week of school, and lots of things happened at the last week of school. It started with us packing our things. Trisha and I were emptying our drawers with Priscilla.

"I cant believe our first year is ending…" said Priscilla laughing, "It seems like just yesterday we were learning how to cast a patronus, how to duel, finding Isabellatrix's body inside the forest."

"Oh wow…" said Trisha reminiscently, "That was so long ago… Do you think the aurors got her?"

"If they hadn't, I'm sure we would've heard sooner." I said reassuringly.

"You're right…" she said to me and mostly to herself, "But, guys… Remember not to tell anyone we learned how to cast a patronus or learned how to duel… Most seventh years don't even learn half the stuff we learned."

Nga came in running with something in her hand.

"Guys check it out!" she said holding the thing up to our faces. It was a jar with a strange looking stone inside that looked decayed and muddy, " it's the Bezoar that the kid in your class swallowed… He let me have it!"

"Ewww…" was the first thing that Priscilla said.

"Yeah seriously…" agreed Trisha, "Why would you want that?"

Nga gave them a glare and stuffed the jar in her bag. She was all dressed and ready to leave… Even though school ended in four days. Me and Nga were off to Care for Magical Creatures, we waved bye at Priscilla and Trisha, and left. Me and Nga hadn't ever gotten used to this class. Many times we spent ditching, we were actually practicing dueling… Funny right? As we walked to the field we looked at the forbidden forest and remembered Isabellatrix. I remembered the cackling… Never again did I want to hear that.

"This is so boring." Nga said tiredly as we walked towards the class, "Can't we just ditch like we always did?"

"No…" I said, but I also wanted to, "We're almost there…"

But before I could get to the class, McGonagall called my name and summoned me to her. Me and Nga walked back to her, making us tired, and asked what was happening. She grabbed my hand and Nga's, and before we knew it, we felt a rush sensation of dizziness and landed in Dumbledore's office.

"You young ladies just disapparated… Feel free to vomit." she said, her tone stated that she was clearly not sick.

"Thank you McGonagall for bringing them in here." said Dumbledore, "I have some things to give them." He went to the back of his office and came back with a few items in his hand. The first was a wand that was the longest I had ever seen, and was shining brightly… The other item was a sword with a glistening shine to it, and the last item was a set of bottles and flasks.

"I understand that Lupis has been teaching you extra lessons…" he said slowly, "He, for some reason, believes you're in danger. I don't, but I want to give you these…"

He picked up the wand and handed it to me…

"For you Ms. Vu, the powerful elderly wand." he said admirably, "It is old… I'm sure you extrapolated that for yourself… Isabellatrix seeks this wand, you see-"

"Then why the hell are you giving it to me?" I cut it confused.

"If you posses the wand… She may be after you more than threaten the entire school. You see, I would rather put your life in danger, than put an entire student body in danger…" he said remorsefully, "You see my reasoning behind that right?"

I didn't nod…

"Plus, Lupis has taught you many great spells that are designed for battle. You can do this…"

"Before I say anything…" I said glumly, "Can you tell me more about Isabellatrix? Who does she work for?"

"In truth, the witch she works for is one we don't speak of…" said Dumbledore, closing his eyes, "Listen, when the time comes, I will tell you who the dark witch she works for is. But for know, take this, and make sure she never finds it. In the case that she does find you, which isn't very likely… You use the wand, it is very powerful."

I took it reluctantly and asked about the sword.

"Yes…" said Dumbledore, "I wished to give this sword to you, Ms. Mai" He handed her the glistening sword, and Nga smiled very widely.

"I'm guessing Swanstrange is after this too?" she asked.

"Well, she knows about it… But, she isn't necessarily after it. Getting it would give her and the other corpse feasters a great advantage…"

"There are more?" asked Nga

"Oh yes… did you not see the wanted posters all over Begone Alleyway?"

I remembered that poster, which did mention others helping in the escape.

"Now, I want you to give this to your three other friends…" said Dumbledore. He handed us the set of flasks and potions, "These will definitely come in handy."

After that, we were given a good luck farewell, and were sent out.

"Check it out…" said Nga, examining the bottles, "Polyjuice Potion, Veritaserum, and some Wizard Whiskey…"

I took the set of bottles and saw those three drinks, and much more… There was Gillyweed, Fire Whiskey, Liquid Luck, and so much more…

We walked down to where Care for Magical Creatures was and Nga was holding a doxy in her hand, and it was dancing happily in her hand. Its stinger wasn't making any sign of stinging Nga… which was weird. As we walked, something stopped us.

We heard a kid scream… Followed by another kid's scream. We ran quickly to see what had happened and then it happened… Well, that was too dramatic… Then we heard an explosion and saw the hut where Hagride lived, now up in flames. Kids were running everywhere and Hagride was on the floor. Instead of running back, we decided to run towards the flaming hut to see what had happened. What we saw was both surprising and terrifying.

Guess who the hell was standing next to the burning hut… Yup, you guessed it, Isabellatrix Swanstrange. She was evilly cackling… Ugh… and jumping up and down crazily.

"_Bombarda Maxima!_" she yelled loudly, and more of the windows on the already burning hut exploded. She was still jumping and laughing… BTW… remember those two aurors? Yeah, well I just realized how much they sucked… anyway, so she made more windows explode and then she shot a spell at the sky. The clouds turned dark and gloomy, then a skull shape formed in the sky with a garter snake coming out of its smiling mouth.

"I would so get that as a tattoo." said Nga calmly.

"Really Nga? Really…" I said at her in projection.

Isabellatrix was still laughing wildly when black trails of smoke came out of the mouth of the skull cloud and landed next to her. The smoke dissolved, revealing four people. One was a tall man with a distinct mustache, another was a short woman with scary eyes, another was a man standing next to the woman and resembled her greatly, and the last was a really… really hairy guy…

"By the way…" said Nga confused, "Where do you think she got a new wand?"

"She probably stole it…" I said shrugging.

"Molotov!" yelled Isabellatrix happily, "The Carhoe siblings! And my favorite werewolf, Fenwick Silverback. We're here today to please our mistress Le'Riddle!"

"But… Where is she?" asked the "werewolf" Silverback, "If she is not here… Then how will we please her?"

"Please be patient!" yelled Isabellatrix… impatiently, "We will first retrieve the elderly wand from Dumbledore, and this time, we wont fail…" As she made this declaration, her wings flared wildly, and her hair flew in all directions.

"Isn't it a coincidence, how you have the exact wand they're looking for?" asked Nga, drinking some Fire Whiskey.

"Were you listening to Dumbledore at all?" I asked frustrated.

Isabellatrix then flew towards where all the kids were and evilly played with them, shooting hexes and jinxes at them. I, being the super awesome nice heroic person I am, took my wand and shot a spell at her.

"_Expelliarmus!_" I shouted at her, and her wand flew out of her hand, and into mine.

She looked confused, then looked at me… and that's when I realized that I didn't really think the whole disarming her thing through…

I grasped the wand tightly in my hand, now I had three wands, and ran for the hills… literally. I ran as fast as I could with Nga following me. As we ran, I heard Nga shooting spells back at Isabellatrix. I turned back and saw, behind Isabellatrix, four trails of smoke flying into the Hogwarts windows, causing them to explode violently.

"_Repello_ _Scortum._" shouted Nga viciously, and a trail of blue light shot at Isabellatrix, who dodged it.

I saw Priscilla and Trisha ahead of me, who beckoned me to hurry up. They were across the courtyard bridge. I ran with all three wands in my hand, as fast as I could. Once me and Nga were across the bridge, Priscilla took her wand and pointed it towards Isabellatrix.

"_Repello Inimigotum, Protego Totalum!_" she yelled, and the shield once again formed while Isabellatrix sneered at us, unable to pass the invisible membrane.

"Yeah! What now whore!" yelled Nga, jeering at her.

Isabellatrix lashed at the shield.

"You coming to get me! You coming to get me!" mocked Nga in a babyish voice, "Come on guys, do it with me!" she beckoned, and soon…

"YOU COMING TO GET ME!" we all sang.

Isabellatrix looked closer at us, she seemed to be trying to find something out, and then her eyes raged with fire.

"You!" she accused wildly, pointing at Priscilla "You're the one who put that blasted protective charm over me! The one who petrified me!"

Priscilla froze…

"Yep it was all her whore!" yelled Nga at Isabellatrix menacingly.

Priscilla elbowed Nga and told her to shut up. Nga's wand was aimed directly at Isabellatrix, ready for anything. Then we heard Katie calling us, and then saw her running in our direction, also with her wand in hand.

"You guys… Isabellatrix…" she said shakily.

"Yeah… we can see that." said Nga sarcastically.

"Silverback!" she yelled in frustration, and the werewolf came down in black smoke, "Give me your wand!"

"Are you crazy woman!" he snarled at her, "To take someone's wand is an insu-"

But Isabellatrix lashed at him before he could finish. With his wand in hand, she shot at the shield, causing it to explode.

All of us ran towards Hogwarts. We reached the courtyard and ran straight inside, not stopping to look back. Once we got to the door, Nymphotard Bonks was standing there.

"You…" said Nga, "I'm guessing you got fired?"

"No…" said Bonks insulted, "She got away last time, but not this time."

Bonks then morphed to look like one of those Carhoe siblings, the girl, and walked towards Isabellatrix. Isabellatrix addressed her.

"They aren't in there!" yelled Bonks as the Carhoe, "I've checked!"

"Where are they then?" asked Isabellatrix angrily.

"Try the forest…" said Bonks tiredly, "Maybe they're in there trying to find a lacewing fly."

Isabellatrix rolled her eyes and turned around. Bonks saw this as her chance, and grabbed her from behind. Isabellatrix raised her wand in a free hand, but Bonks caught it before she could do a spell. The other corpse feasters came and shot their wands at Bonks, who apparated away with Isabellatrix. They were fighting high in the sky. After awhile, more corpse feasters appeared from the skull cloud.

"Back in the castle!" yelled a voice at us, and we saw McGonagall pulling her wand out, ready for battle.

"Come on McGee!" yelled Nga loudly, "Lets battle together."

"Step back…" said McGonagall, "If you die, it will be on my head…"

I pulled Nga back and we all ran into Hogwarts as more corpse feasters poured in.

"Dissaperate!" yelled Priscilla.

"What!" yelled Nga, and before we knew it, Priscilla grabbed our arms and we were gone. Once again, I felt the dizziness sensation and saw everything getting mixed and splattered, and then it stopped.

We were in a forest, that's what I first noticed. Priscilla stood up and looked quickly around us for any sign of corpse feaster.

"Where are we?" I asked standing up.

"The Forest of Rowling." said Priscilla, "I used to come here with my parents."

"So you came here for sentimental value?" said Nga sarcastically.

"It was the first place that popped into my head…" she said shrugging.

Katie and Trisha were also standing up, both were disoriented. Trisha came up to me and picked up one of my wands on the ground. It was the elderly wand.

"You have three wands now?" she asked, "One of these belonged to Isabellatrix didn't it?" I nodded, and after that, she threw it on the ground.

"So, why did we dissaperate?" Katie asked Priscilla, "I mean, what about all the others at Hogwarts?"

"Well, since Isabellatrix now knows my face and who I am… She will probably be after me." said Priscilla holding up the first wand of Isabellatrix.

"You still have that…" I said surprised.

"I don't let it out of my sight…" she said gripping it tightly, "The headmaster might take it, or Isabellatrix could come in the middle of the night and take it… eh, all irrational fears I guess."

"Look guys…" said Nga, pointing to a grass path. We walked over and saw a trail of tiny black spiders walking into the deeper parts of the forest, "Lets follow them…"

"No…" said Trisha abruptly, "I don't think we should be following tiny spiders into a possible nest…"

Priscilla walked up to a certain perimeter in the forest circle, waved her wand in the air and recited, "_Salvio Hexia, Protego Totalum, Fianto Duri, Repello Inimigotum. Repello Muggletum, Muffliato…_"

"That's a mouth full." said Nga as the familiar shield once again formed.

"Yep, it is…" said Priscilla tiredly.

_Protego Maxima _

_Salvio Hexia_

_Repello Scortum… _

And the shield was now covering us in a luminescent transparent sphere…


	7. Chapter 7: The Boathouse Interrogation

The Forest of Rowling was an ancient one. According to Priscilla, who is a half blood on her mother's side, that her great grandparents met here, just like their grandparents. Plus, the forest did look ancient, the trees were mossy and covered in decaying branches. But, still, the forest was somewhat serenely beautiful. For five days, nothing happened, no corpse feaster attacked us, and we were perfectly concealed, thanks to Priscilla's knowledge of protective spells. On the sixth day however…

"The forest is so… peaceful." said Trisha sitting on a branch, "Very scenic too…"

"It looks old and rotten." said Nga dully, "I'm… really bored."

Pricilla was playing with her peacock patronus nearby the camp site. She walked over to the river, which was right at the edge of the protective shield, and sent her peacock to fly off. The bird flew unnaturally, leaving its silver blue mist behind to dissolve into the forest floor.

"What was that for?" asked Nga, now petting her translucent tiger.

"I don't know…" said Priscilla, "Maybe… it will find its own way…"

"Dramatic much…" Nga mumbled to herself.

Trisha came over to me with a book in her hand.

"I found out about the Le'Riddle witch." she said holding up the book.

"What's that?" I asked taking the book.

"It's a book about dark wizards and witches." she said sitting down next to me, "Magic makes everything simpler… all you do is say the name of the dark wizards or witch you want to know about, and there it is…"

I looked at the book ad saw the headline at the top of the page with the name of the witch. The paragraph read itself…

**Rebecella Harkressa Le'Riddle.**

_**One of today's darkest witches… **_

_Rebecella Harkressa Le'Riddle was a student at Hogwarts School and was sorted into Slytherin House… After her seventh year at Hogwarts school, She left and vanished from the face of the Earth. After three years, she returned with an army of followers called Corpse Feasters. She is a prodigious witch in the dark arts, and she-_

"Hold on…" I said, stopping the paragraph from reading itself, "Isabellatrix Swanstrange."

The pages flipped and flipped until it landed on a page with Isabellatrix's picture. The picture however, showed her without rotten teeth, decayed nails, nor her skull like face. Instead, it showed what was most likely a picture of her before her time in prison.

**Isabellatrix Swanstrange**

_**The vicious vixen of dark arts… **_

_Isabellatrix was born to Amicus and Padrella Iota. She attended Hogwarts, where, in her sixth year, she set fire to the all the common rooms and ran away from the school. She was later convicted as a corpse feaster and was sentenced to life prison. She was also convicted of torture of a muggle-born witch by carving the derogatory word "mudblood" into the poor witch's arm… Approach with extreme caution. The only living family member of this dangerous corpse feaster is her estranged daughter Apus Andromeda Swanstrange… Recently, she has escaped-_

"I knew Apus was her relative…" I said quietly.

"Hey, at least she was disowned from Isabellatrix." said Trisha shrugging…

Katie came up to the both of us with a bag of gummy basilisks and offered us some. We each took one, and then she said, "It's not safe to say Rebecella's name out loud."

"Why?" asked Priscilla, who now joined in.

"Well, not the name Rebecella, but the other name…" she answered back.

"What other name?" Trisha asked confused.

"Go back to Rebecella Harkressa Le'Riddle."

Once again the pages flipped. They went back to Rebecella's page and continued to read where it left off. I had to stop it first so that Katie could point to the word. She pointed to the name Oldwart.

"Don't say it out loud…" she said calmly, "It's kind of like a tracker…"

"Meaning?" asked Priscilla standing up.

"If someone says it, the corpse feaster apparate to wherever the word was said." she said.

"So if I say Oldwart-" said Nga, but cut off at the name, "Oh Shiz…"

We heard a rumbling sound coming from the sky and it tuned a depressing gray. The skull formation was once again in the clouds, and the black smoke began to fly out of it's toothless grin. Priscilla and Katie immediately got their wands and began strengthening the shield charm. Nga got her wand and joined in. As the smoke trails passed the shield, they shot spells at it, causing it to damage. Priscilla, Katie, and Nga were now dodging spells that would get in through small burning holes in the shield caused by the corpse feasters. One trail of smoke Trisha immediately recognized as Isabellatrix, and that same trail of smoke shot a shatter curse at the shield, which caused it to explode all together.

"Salvio Hexia-" Priscilla began to say, until Isabellatrix shot out a pyrotechnic curse at her, "Oh hell! Just run!" yelled Priscilla.

We all began to run as the corpse feaster began to chase us. All of us were now running across the trees and hills, the corpse feasters shooting spells behind us. Some missed by inches, and some missed by long shots.

"Get them! Let us see their faces!" yelled Isabellatrix, and she shot a rope casting spell which got the tree instead of me. Nga, as I predicted, was shooting spells as she went…

"_Stupefy! Stupefy!_" she yelled at the corpse feaster, and one of them was hit. I could see her smiling as she ran.

Priscilla had three behind her, each shooting a different spell. She ran across a hill, and then waved her wand and sent a combustive spell back at them. The ground below them exploded into flames, and they were done. Isabellatrix, however, was chasing me and Trisha at the same time while Katie shot spells at her.

"Use the elderly wand!" panted Trisha as she ran.

"Uh… Okay…" I said through unsteady breaths. I took the elderly wand and made sure to conceal it before using it, then I shot a spell at Isabellatrix, not even knowing what spell it was, simply waving my wand… Isabellatrix blocked it, but was momentarily thrown in the air. After her shock wore off, she began to fly with her wings. Nga shot a binding curse at her wings, and ropes wrapped around them while she wasn't looking. She fell to the ground with a hard thud.

"Yes!" Nga yelled happily. But her happiness seemed to quickly turn to surprise when she looked back forward, she stopped in her tracks. So I look forward…

In the trees, on the hills, everywhere were humongous spiders. Some were the size of humans, but some were as big as elephants! They crawled down from their giant webs high in the branches and looked at us with their pinchers watering. The corpse feasters behind us also stopped. Then Nga pointed her wand at the biggest one and yelled at me, "Shout, _Arania Exumai, _at the same time I do it!"

I nodded and pointed the elderly wand at the spider and yelled the spell just as Nga did. A jet of blue blinding light shot from both our wands, and the spider was thrown into the air, and landed in a tree, destroying the plethora of connected webs. There were more spiders, but the corpse feasters began to chase us again. We flung the spells on the spiders as we went by.

"I think…" said Nga breathlessly as we ran, "those are acromantulas!"

"They are!" yelled Trisha as we ran.

Nga gained speed, passing Priscilla and Katie, who were ahead of us. I looked back and saw the corpse feaster, but they weren't as close as before. Still, if we slowed down for a second, they would gain on us. Nga was now ahead of Priscilla, she ran and ran, and then…

She hit a tree while looking back…

She stood up, disoriented for a second, she was far ahead of us. But, that didn't matter, we all saw Isabellatrix's black trail of smoke fly passed us with great speed, and then it landed about ten yards away from us, and then she was there. The sky was getting darker and darker, so it was hard to see where she was, but I could hear her. However, my attention was distracted from her when I saw Nga. She had her wand pointed… at Priscilla. Priscilla kept on running when I saw Nga shoot a bright flashing light towards Priscilla, and she fell over… I, of course, immediately ran to her…

"Priscilla are you okay-" I began to say, but, "Ah!" I gasped… Her face looked exactly like Kristen Stewart. From the black eighties hairdo to the dark eyeliner… Nga came running over to kneel down next to Priscilla.

"What the HELL!" she yelled at Nga, "Why did you do that!"

"Sorry, I didn't want Isabellatrix to recognize you…" said Nga shrugging, "Now you look like Kristen Stewart… I shot you with _De Moribus Terribilis…"_

"Well… what have we here?" said Isabellatrix menacingly, she was now feet away from us. Katie and Trisha were huddled next to the "Kristen Stewart" Priscilla… "Take them!" she said to the other corpse feaster, "Lenox… You take those two-" she pointed at Trisha and me, "and I will take these three…"

Another corpse feaster wearing a mask, picked me and Trisha up violently. She took my wand and Isabellatrix's wand, but luckily didn't find the elderly wand…

"This yours?" asked Lenox to Isabellatrix, "Looks like your second wand…"

"Yes…" said Isabellatrix taking the wand, "But, since I have a third wand… I'm not sure what to do with it… But why would these ones have my wand?"

"Hey!" called another corpse feaster who took our bags, "This looks like your first wand…" He held up the bent and gun-like wand up in the air…

"Now what are you guys doing with my first and second wand?" she asked sneeringly, "Plus, why did you say the dark witch's name?"

"Because it's a funny one…" said Nga rudely.

"Insolent little bi-" she cut herself off, restraining herself, "Take these ones to the boathouse mansion…"

She went to Priscilla next.

"You look a hell of a lot like Kristen Stewart…" she said confused, "What the hell… Perhaps we will find out why later."

Lenox and the other one soared off with us. They flew across the forest, and we saw a colony of the great spiders as we flew by… When we finally landed, we were at a strange lakeside mansion, it was huge and had Victorian style architecture. Right next to the mansion was a boathouse, and that's where we were taken…

Lenox held all of us against a wall in the boathouse while Isabellatrix looked through our belongings. She confiscated Trisha's wand, Priscilla's wand, Katie's wand, and my wand. Nga's was hidden in her boots, and the elderly wand was in my jacket sleeves.

"I know you guys are Hogwarts students…" said Isabellatrix.

"Aren't you bright?" said Nga sarcastically. Isabellatrix glared at her with rage.

"Now… why, girlie… do you look like that?" she asked Priscilla, "I'm curious-" She cut off, and I could see why. The Kristen Stewart features were wearing off. Isabellatrix watched in confusion, then smiled menacingly…

"Well, well, well…" she laughed, "If it isn't the shield girl… So, who cast, I'm guessing, _De Moribus Terribilis _on you?"

"N-no one." said Priscilla shaking, "I-I did it to myself."

"Right…" said Isabellatrix, "_Avada Keda_-" she stopped and gasped, looking at me. Then said, "What's that you got there?" she asked me shocked. I knew already that she was looking at the elderly wand, and I was shivering violently.

"N-n-nothing…" I said through my chattering teeth.

"How d-did y-you g-get it?" she asked angrily, almost looking scared, also shivering. Her wand was in her hand, which scared me, "HOW DID YOU GET IT?"

"I-I g-got it-" I said frightened, but I was cut off by a blinding light. Isabellatrix had her hand clutched on an unconscious Priscilla. Lenox was holding Trisha, Nga, and Katie. I looked back, and another corpse feaster was holding onto me.

"Take these to the BASEMENT!" she yelled angrily, pointing at all of us, "Aristorix, make sure they don't escape!" The corpse feaster behind me nodded, and we were thrown into a dungeon beneath the first floor.

"You just had to say it." Katie said to Nga.

"Oh shut up…" said Nga blandly. The argument was cut off when we heard a scream come from the top of the dungeons, a deafening one…

"What are they doing to her!" yelled Trisha shocked. Through a hole in the wall, we could hear the goings on upstairs.

"How did you get this wand?" Isabellatrix asked angrily, "ANSWER ME!" Priscilla was screaming as Isabellatrix questioned her.

"She doesn't know where we got it!" yelled Nga angrily, "Dammit! If I had my wand!"

"TELL ME!" yelled Isabellatrix, "Tell me, or I kill you and your friends!"

"How the hell should I know!" yelled Priscilla pleadingly, "I don't know where we got that wand… Please, I never even knew we had It-" but her sentence never finished, as she began screaming again.

"That's it!" yelled Nga. She walked up to Lenox who was guarding us. She grabbed the bars and yelled at her, "Get us out of here!"

"Step back!" ordered Lenox, "Or I will _crucio_ all of-" She was cut off. Nga had punched her in the face through the bars. She stepped back a little and then angrily pointed her wand at Nga. Nga took this as her chance, and grabbed the wand and pulled tightly. Due to Lenox not anticipating it, it flew out quickly. Nga was now pointing the wand at Lenox, who now looked livid.

"_Stupefy!_" yelled Nga, and Lenox was thrown back into the stairs that led to the dungeon. We heard another scream come from up above, and Nga quickly used the wand to summon the keys of the iron bar door.

"Lets go!" she said as she unlocked the doors, "We have to help Priscilla!"

We all ran up the stairs, and Nga signaled us to be quieter. We tiptoed up the stairs now until we saw Isabellatrix over Priscilla. The werewolf Silverback was watching them, and so was Aristorix. Nga pointed her wand at Silverback and said quietly, "_Petrificus Totalus._" and Silverback froze. She did the same to Aristorix, and she froze up.

Priscilla screamed again, and this time, we could see Isabellatrix. But, we couldn't see what she was doing. Nga took this as her chance, and ran up to Isabellatrix and yelled, "_Repello Scortum_!" and Isabellatrix immediately flew of Priscilla. Trisha and Katie helped her up, and her arm was bleeding from deep cuts, but that was about it.

"Come on!" Nga said while Isabellatrix was standing up. We saw Lenox running up the stairs, and Nga grabbed all of our hands. Priscilla was half unconscious, but managed to stay with us. Isabellatrix was now fully on her feet with a knife in her hand. We apparate just as I saw Isabellatrix throw it at us, and just as Lenox grabbed my leg…


	8. Chapter 8: Wands and a Stabbed Witch

I was dazed from apparating. But I noticed that we were back in The Forest of Rowling. I stood up tripping, and saw Nga over someone. I rushed to her to pull her away from Lenox, who was lying on the floor unconscious. Half her arm was severed off from her body… She must have been splinched… Trisha quickly set up a tent for Priscilla and then she and Katie left to go somewhere…

"What's that?" asked Nga pointing behind me. I turned and saw a dagger embedded deep in the soil. I stood up and went to pick it up, examining it in my hand. The blade was covered in dried up blood.

"It's Isabellatrix's knife." I said to Nga holding it up, "Obviously she doesn't have very good aim."

"What do we do with this one?" Nga asked in disgust, pointing to Lenox, "hand me the knife."

"No…" I said blandly. But, Nga already ran up to me and took it from my hand. I decided it was best that I go in the tent. When I entered, Priscilla was sitting down with her peacock. I heard Lenox all of a sudden scream, but I just ignored it.

"So, How are you feeling?" I asked. My question was hearable enough, even with Lenox screaming in the background.

"I'm okay…" she said shrugging, "What's that screaming sound?"

"Don't ask…" I said sitting down, "Where did Katie and Trisha go?"

"They went to find firewood…" she said, "Don't see why though, we can just conjure one up with the elderly wand right?"

"I don't have it…" I said disappointedly, "Isabellatrix took it…"

"I hate her…" said Priscilla blandly, "Also that other one…"

"Lenox Kaminega…" I said holding up the dark wizard and witch book.

"Do any of us have wands?" asked Priscilla.

"Nga took Lenox's and… Hold on…" I said cutting off. I went outside to Nga, covering my eyes, for Lenox was still screaming, "Nga… didn't you have your wand stashed in your boot when we were thrown in the dungeon? Why did you need to steal Lenox's?"

"Hold on…" she said, and Lenox screamed one more time before stopping completely, "That wand shattered when we were thrown in… I thought, for a second, that maybe we would've had an advantage… but, when I reached into my boot, the wand was split in two." She reached into her back pocket and pulled out two pieces of her wand, the only thing holding it together was the core.

"What core is that?" I asked examining it by opening my eyes slightly.

"Dragon Heartstring…" she said putting it back in her pocket.

Lenox was unconscious, from what I could hear… I also heard Katie and Trisha returning from their trip.

"Why are you covering your- What the hell?" exclaimed Katie, obviously she saw Lenox on the ground, which, by her reaction, didn't make me anymore keen to look.

"Nga… please, I don't want to see whatever you did to Lenox…" I said waving my hand.

"Fine…" she said shrugging, and, from what I could hear, she set her aside behind a few branches and bushes to conceal her, "Okay, drama queen, you can open your eyes now…"

I opened them slowly, once I saw that Lenox was gone, I opened them fully…

"We need to get new wands…" I said holding up Nga's broken wand.

"I have Lenox's…" said Nga holding the blackthorn wand up.

"Elderly wand?" asked Katie shrugging.

"Taken from me…" I said in disappointment, "For all we know, Isabellatrix is probably using it to please that Le'Riddle witch…"

"Dumbledore will kill you…" said Nga smirking. She was probably right. Dumbledore told me not to let it slip out of my sight, "By the way, I didn't notice any of the corpse feasters taking it from you."

"Aristorix did…" I said shaking my head, "I mean, since she abandoned her post on making sure we didn't escape, and making Lenox just do it instead, it was probably the only useful thing she did…"

"So how are we supposed to get new wands?" asked Trisha.

"Hey guys." called Priscilla from the tent, "I have an idea…"

Her idea was crazy talk… But, we were willing to try it. Before I actually tell you the plan, see if you can guess it. It involved a potion, pulling out one of Lenox's hair, and putting it in the potion… and, if you can't guess it after those three hints, you're not a wizard…

"So… who should drink it?" asked Priscilla over her cauldron.

"I can't…" said Katie.

"I would… but, I don't want to be her." said Nga shrugging.

"It's not me." I said quickly, "Maybe Trisha should…"

"What!" she exclaimed loudly, "No!"

"I think you should do it!" said Priscilla laughing, "You would make a great Lenox Kaminega."

"Why?" said Trisha folding her arms.

"No reason, but I think it would be a good laugh." said Priscilla handing her a glass of the potion, "Just put the hair in the glass."

"Gross… but, fine." she said, and took the glass, took the hair, and put it inside the glass. After a few seconds, she drank it. But, she drank it for only a short period of time… Then, she ran towards the tent saying that her stomach was turning.

"I guess I could've warned her about the taste…" said Priscilla standing up, "It will take about a minute for her to change… so just wait."

After _three_ minutes had gone by, Trisha stepped out of the tent. But, it definitely wasn't Trisha. It was Lenox… figuratively speaking. Lenox without the bad teeth, the long nails, the messed up hair. It was like she never even went to prison…

"How do I look?" asked Trisha, still retaining Trisha's voice.

"You look better than the one slowly healing in the bush…" said Nga, "Butt, you have to sound like her more."

"I think I sound fine like this…" she said shrugging, "But, do I have to hold her wand?"

"Well… How do you expect them to know it's really you?" asked Priscilla handing it to her.

"Fine… I'll take it." she said reluctantly, and after taking it, she shivered, "It feels bad…"

"Because I would expect it to feel good right?" Nga said sarcastically.

"Whatever, so what is the plan?" asked Trisha as "Lenox."

"Well…" said Priscilla smiling, "We go back to the lakeside mansion. While we were there, I saw a whole section of wands. That's where Isabellatrix probably gets all her wands. All this one needs to do is stall the others, and I'm sure there will be, while we get substitution wands."

"We're going to get four wands?" I asked surprised.

"No… five wands." said Priscilla, "Unless, one of you is okay with taking Lenox's wand."

"I'll take it." said Nga.

"Okay then?" said Priscilla, "But, for now, Trisha is the only one with a wand… So we have to be careful. Okay, Trisha, just like we practiced while discussing the plan, do the disillusionment charm that will make us momentarily invisible."

"Okay…" said Trisha, and she waved her wand on top of each of our heads. I felt a tickling sensation, as if something was dripping down me.

"Pretty hardcore stuff for a couple of first years huh?" said Nga smiling mischievously. And we were off, of course, we had to apparate are way there. We landed on the shores of the lakeside mansion. We were all invisible, except for the "Lenox" Trisha. She walked up shivering a little, and one of the others patted her with an invisible hand, warning her to stop. She reached the entrance of the door where a man was standing in guard position.

"Ah, Kaminega…" he said raising his eyebrows, "Have you done something with your hair?"

Trisha nodded her head, inclining a "yes" answer and smiled nervously.

"I heard you apparated along with the girls who were in possession of the elderly wand… How did it go?" he asked.

"It w-was fi-fine…" she said shaking, and once again, someone tapped her to stop.

"Fine?" he said shrugging, "Eh… Come in…" He opened the door with his wand and we all went in quickly. The inside of the house was humongous, the architecture was stunning, and there was a table seated with corpse feasters.

"Kaminega…" said a female corpse feaster, "Next to me you will sit."

She sat down, sill violently shaking. Priscilla whispered in her ear that we would go look for the wands, and with that, we left her in the conversation of the corpse feasters.

"Ashley you guard the door." said, from what I could hear, Nga, "We will go look for the wand room or whatever it's called."

I nodded, which was useless because she couldn't see me, and they set off… from what I could hear. I looked back into the other room and saw Trisha sitting absolutely still… Which was good.

"Isabellatrix… I hear you have the elderly wand." said one of the corpse feasters.

"Yes Feas, I do." she said with pleasure, "I think the sorceress Le'Riddle will be most pleased. Lenox, do you have anything to bring about your journey along with the four insolent witches?"

Trisha shook her head quickly and stayed silent.

"Interesting…" said Isabellatrix, "So, did you take anything from them?" Once again, Trisha shook her head quickly, then Isabellatrix said, "I lost my knife… You should have taken that…" She looked disappointed, "I wasn't done with that one witch I had."

" So you did torture the one witch?" asked Silverback, "What did you do to her?"

"It was spectacular." said Isabellatrix smiling, and I covered my ears. I could see Trisha's mouth falling open as Isabellatrix spoke, and I was glad I hadn't taken the potion. Trisha was now shivering even more than before.

"By the way Lenox… Have you done something to your hair?" asked Isabellatrix, "Possibly a dye job…" Trisha shook her head quickly once again. Isabellatrix continued to talk, "I remember the times I was still beautiful…" She looked around to everyone silent in the table, "This is the part where you say I'm still beautiful…" But no one answered, but some of them snickered.

"Word has it that Dumbledore entrusted the sword to the four witches along with the elderly wand." said one of the Carhoes, "Word also has it that they still have it."

"Really?" said Isabellatrix surprised, "Lenox, did you see anything like the sword?" Trisha, as always, shook her head quickly.

"Catch, Ashley." said someone from behind me, and I saw a wand fly across the room towards me. I caught it, and I saw three other wands floating in the air… the other three holding wands. I heard Nga's voice speak…

"I need to give this wand to Trisha." she said holding a vine wood wand up, "I'll take Lenox's." That wand was in Trisha's possession, "Now… someone needs to make a distraction."

Before I could answer, I saw the wand that was in Nga's invisible hand point towards a chandelier directly above the table of corpse feasters. I heard her faintly whisper the words, "_Bombarda Maxima._" and that was it… The chandelier fell to the table, all the ornaments shattering in every direction. Isabellatrix ducked under the table, her wings flat against her back. Trisha immediately stood up and looked everywhere for us. I grabbed her by the wrist and the before I knew it, the disillusion charm was slowly wearing of, and Trisha was getting shorter and her features were coming back. I looked around quickly and saw everyone no longer concealed, and Trisha back to looking like Trisha… All the corpse feasters stared at us.

"Get them!" was Isabellatrix's starting words, and wands flew in the air. Nga immediately took Lenox's wand from Trisha's hand and began shooting spells at the riot. Aristorix was ducking behind the pillars, getting up only to shoot spells. Silverback and the female Carhoe were helping Isabellatrix up, who, very rudely, shooed them away.

"_Avada Kedavra" _yelled Silverback, and the green light missed Priscilla by inches. Silverback roared and sprung towards her, she then shot "_stupefy" _at him, and he flew off. Isabellatrix was taking out her wand and a knife…

"Where the hell did she get another knife?" yelled Nga angrily, "_Dearmo Cultellus!_"and the knife flew out of her hand into the air. It landed on the ground with a loud _clank _and Silverback dove for it. He grabbed it from the ground and threw it back to Isabellatrix who screamed…

"Oh my god!" yelled Katie all of a sudden stopping, "The knife…"

The knife was buried in her chest. She stood there for a long time, and no one moved. Blood stains began to drip slowly from her wounded area down her shirt. Silverback was wide eyed and frozen solid.

"Silverback…" said Isabellatrix still shocked, "You idiot!" Silverback immediately stood up and ran up to her, grabbed the knife's handle, and pulled. Isabellatrix screamed and then slapped him away with rage, "Get away from me you filthy dog!" He rolled around the floor, covering his cheek.

"Bella…" Aristorix called, "Hold still…" and Isabellatrix fell to the ground with a thud. Nga questioned me if she was dead, but I could clearly see that she was still breathing. Aristorix ran up to her and got on her knees. She held her wand over Isabellatrix and recited slowly, "_Vulnera Sanentur…_" She repeated the spell multiple times, and Isabellatrix's wounds started to slowly heal.

"Should we look for the elderly wand?" I asked quietly, not removing my eyes from the watching corpse feasters.

"I don't think it's here…" said Katie, also quietly, "Or else Isabellatrix would be guarding it with her life."

"Can we go?" asked Priscilla quickly and silently from behind a pillar. Nga quickly ran towards her and grabbed her hand, grabbed mine, grabbed Katie's, and grabbed Trisha's.

"Hey they're getting away!" yelled another corpse feaster, now looking directly at us. But they didn't have time to begin fighting, we were gone… We didn't go back to the forest, we instead went to some village… It was snowy, cold, and decorated with lamps, Christmas lights, and white pine trees.

"Two times we go to that mansion…" stated Trisha, "and they both end up badly…"

"Where are we?" asked Priscilla standing up, "Looks like a Gingerbread village."

"Godric's Hollow…" said Nga, "I used to come here and teepee, egg, and water balloon the houses for fun…"

"Well… what are we supposed to do here?" asked Trisha taking off Lenox's clothes. Her original ones were behind the dark robes.

"I don't know…" said Nga shrugging, "Did you guys know what to do when we were at the Forest of Rowling?" her tone told us that we were putting her under annoying pressure.

"No, I guess not…" said Priscilla calmly, "But, I don't think we can set up a camp in a town."

"Relax… most of the houses are abandoned anyway." said Nga reassuringly, "I think we should go in that one." She pointed to an obviously deserted house.

"No…" said Trisha, "Can we… maybe try going back to Hogwarts?"

"We could…" said Priscilla, "Or someone could check on it and report to us…"

"I'll go…" said Katie.

"I guess I'll go too…" I said, I really wanted to go back to Hogwarts. Katie grabbed my hand and we said bye to everyone else, and then we were once again gone.

All this apparating is really making me dizzy…


	9. Chapter 9: Retrieving the Elderly Wand

We ended up in the school courtyard, Katie brushed grass patches off her pants as she stood up. I was already on my feet when we landed. I didn't notice anything immediately different, but I knew that something was off. The courtyard was somewhat depressing in atmosphere. Katie walked forward a few steps and then called me.

"Ashley, look!" she said surprised, she pointed up towards the sky. There were several dementors floating around the sky; they flew eerily, acting as if they were patrolling the school. I notices some of them swooping down, but they couldn't pass due to a giant and almost transparent shield stopping them. We both ran inside and tried to find any students… no luck. We made our way towards the great hall, and in the center was a humongous stand which held an even bigger silvery blue dragon. Its mist floated up to the sky through a hole in the room and turned out to be the source of the shield.

"Whose patronus is that?" asked Katie, "It's huge!"

"I don't think anyone could produce a patronus this big!" I said astounded, "Come one, there has to be students somewhere in the castle." We searched and searched around the main castle and found no one. It seemed all the students were gone. Then we checked the one last place we hadn't before…

"The dungeons?" asked Katie, "Maybe they're in the dungeons." When we checked, there was a giant iron door that blocked its entrance. Katie walked up to it, and before she knew it, an inscription appeared on its iron lock. The inscription said, "_Block death and those who feast on it, block the riddles and strange swans, don't give in one bit._"

"What the hell…" said Katie glumly, "Is this some kind of riddle?"

Another inscription came up, "_Light will lead the way, magic protrudes it if you say…_"

"I know what to do…" I said, and walked up to the lock and put my wand right on its knocker ring, "_Lumos…_" and the lock split open and revealed another inscription.

"_Healing is a necessity, for cuts, emotional and physical, a spell remedy…_"

"Okay… know your way out of this one?" asked Katie wide eyed, "What heals cuts?"

"It was like Vulner something… Sanita?" I said, trying to remember Aristorix's healing spell that she did over Isabellatrix, "_Vulnera Sanentur…_" The spell leapt into my mind the minute I thought of Isabellatrix being cut up and bruised. The lock once again broke, and another inscription…

"Are you kidding me!" Katie said in frustration…

"_Protect to the greatest… Protect to the max… Around us a wall… Safely turn our backs…_"

"Oh, this one's easy…" I said glumly, and I once again laid my wand on the lock and said, "_Protego Maxima…_" Finally, the door opened. It led towards a tunnel of catacombs. The walls were decorated in dusty house flags, the floor was made of vine wood. To our right was an enormous and faulty cistern that was decaying into ruins. We walked on and on until we reached a dead end where another inscription appeared.

"Again…" I said tiredly.

"_Repel enemies is a virtue we need… with protection, we can avoid to bleed…_"

"They're all centered around protection and resilience…" said Katie.

"Yeah… Priscilla knows how to do these spells… not me." I said defeated. I tried to remember all the spells that Priscilla had performed to create the spell around our campsite in the forest, when…

"Ashley?" called a voice behind me, "Is that you?" I turned around and saw Apus looking at me with disbelief, "I thought you were dead…"

"Uh… no…" I said shrugging, "Why would I be dead?"

"Because Dumbledore told all of us that he entrusted you with something that the corpse feasters wanted, and that he saw the leader of the group chase after you." she didn't stop between words, "and then you disapparated… along with Trisha, Priscilla, and two other girls."

"Hi…" said Katie raising her eyebrows, "That's me…" Apus introduced herself and shook hands with Katie, who id the same.

"So… what was it Dumbledore gave you?" asked Apus wide eyed, "He only told us that it was something that couldn't fall in the hands of the corpse feasters…"

"Before I tell you…" I said slowly, trying to come up with a quick explanation as to why the wand wasn't with me, "What happened to the school?"

"Remember the invasion of Hogwarts lead by… Isabellatrix?" asked Apus cautiously.

"Remember it…" I said wearily, "I was in it."

"Yeah." she said brightly, "By the way, pretty hardcore stuff for first years. Anyway, so they temporarily took over Hogwarts… and then a whole team of aurors came and tried to assuage the situation by holding them off while everyone went into safety and/or hiding…"

"So… why is no one outside?" I asked confused.

"I just told you." she said wide eyed, "They all went into hiding… which really is just behind that door…" She pointed to the "door" behind us, which to us, looked like a wall with another dumb riddle on it.

"How do we get past it?" I asked hopelessly.

"Here…" she said walking up to the wall, "_Repello Inimigotum._" and the door swung open fluidly revealing a room full of students. Everywhere they were sitting, talking, socializing, practicing dueling, you name it…

"What happened?" I asked, "Aren't the corpse feasters gone?"

"Nope…" said Apus shaking her head, "If you look, they're hiding around the perimeter of the school, and there are dementors all over… At this point, it isn't safe to step outside the school."

"What about that huge dragon patronus thing?" I asked remembering its awesomeness, "Whose is it?"

"It belongs to an auror." said Apus, "one named Kingley Shackles. He's really good at dueling and fending off corpse feasters."

We stepped into the room, McGonagall and another professor were sitting talking to each other. When McGonagall spotted me, she stood up quickly, beckoned the other professor to follow, and came towards me.

"Ms. Vu, I would like you to meet Professor Joanne Rowling." she said addressing the professor, "Professor Rowling is the new teacher of muggle studies and literature." I shook hands with the professor and then told McGonagall about all that had happened.

"So you brewed Polyjuice Potion?" asked McGonagall surprised, "That's breaking school rules." I could tell that she was joking, "and, doesn't it take a month to brew?"

"Priscilla had initially stated to potion a long time, and had it stored in a cauldron. She said she never found any use for it." I said, acknowledging Priscilla's intelligence. But then came the part about the elderly wand… I faced my head down and waited for her to speak, "Well… that's unfortunate…" she said slowly.

"I know…" I said meekly, "So what's with the strange riddle security system?"

"We figured that the foulest of the foul wouldn't know about spells which protect us from harm." said McGonagall proudly, "Although… maybe it's too easy."

"It is…" said Katie smiling, "We got past the first three without problem."

"So… Where are the other three?" asked McGonagall, "Did they get injured?"

"No." said Katie back, "They're at a place called Godric's Hollow."

"Well, you should probably bring them here." said McGonagall reassuringly, "They're more safe here." At her orders, me and Katie returned to Godric's Hollow and brought the three of them back to Hogwarts. I turned around and saw that Nga had in her hand… The elderly wand!

"What did you guys do at Godric's Hollow?" I asked surprised, "The elderly wand…"

"Yup, I know… we're so good." said Nga smiling brightly. I noticed the burn marks and rubble all over their clothing and knew that some kind of battle happened. Nga only said, "Same old… Same old…"

So… Nga's details weren't very detailed… So I'm going to throw this one to Nga so that she can really tell us what happened. Please excuse her if he says any bad language… It's just her. Also, excuse her if she exaggerates the details a little. That is also her… So take it away!

**Nga's point of view.**

So Ashley and Katie waved bye… and then disapparated. We got past that part right? Okay… So after that, Priscilla, Trisha, and I went to check out the abandoned house that I wanted to go into. Trisha and Priscilla were really cautious about the house for some reason. It wasn't _that_ scary… Sure, the windows were cracked and rusty, the furniture inside was covered in dust, it was somewhat incredibly dark, and maybe there were a few premature acromantulas clinging to the walls…But, come on… not that scary…

"_Lumos._" I heard Priscilla say, and the light emitted from her wand brighter than ever. The room was suddenly not so dark anymore… so maybe they would stop being so scared.

"So… We set camp here?" I said optimistically, "I mean, it's brighter right." Trisha and Priscilla looked at me angrily, but agreed so anyway. We set up a tent… Does anyone else see something wrong with that? Well, whatever I guess.

"So… who wants to tell a scary story?" I asked creepily. They both, once again, looked at me angrily.

"Fine…" said Priscilla glumly.

"Okay… This story is called, "_The Tale of the Three Sisters._" I heard this story from that Hoe Chang girl. She said if I listened to her problems she would tell me something that would be of great value… Yeah right… But, I guess I can retell this story.

"_So once upon a time there were three sisters walking along a really bumpy cobblestone road while it was about midday… Like maybe two minutes after lunch. But, that's not important. So anyway, they came across a river that was too cold to pass… Each sister, you see, had hypothermia. So they simply waved their wands and made the water beneath them warmer. The first sister, a willing to do anything kind of girl, stepped into the water and realized it was too deep and began to slip into its murky darkness. She then fainted of being so scared… pussy. The other sisters waved their wands, and she was hoisted back up. Once she regained consciousness, she once again walked up to the river edge and tried to find another way to cross. _

"_What if we fashion a fine bridge using our magical powers?" said the second sister, who was one of those "If I don't come up with a good idea, I'll kill myself in a very painful and humiliating way" kind of people. _

"_So the three sisters waved their wands and made a bridge out of vines from a Rowan tree nearby. But, before they could cross, their path was blocked by a hooded figure… It was… DEATH! Death felt cheated because most people would go into the river, realize it was so cold, climb back up the river edge, and then kill themselves from being so stupid. His other name, BTW, was Humiliation, and you can guess how that would also apply. Death/Humiliation, however, would not go down without a fight. But since he was really tired, he decided that he would just get them in the long run… So, her pretended to congratulate the three and said that each had earned a prize for being so medically aware and recognizing hypothermic symptoms._

"_The first sister went up to Death first…_

"_I would like a mirror that will show what will happen if I do a certain task before I do it! That way, I don't have to take so many risks anymore." She asked this with great pleasure, and so Death went to a tiny glacier nearby, shaved off a thin piece, and gave it to the first sister. Then the second sister…_

"_I want something that always give me the right solution!" she said incredibly eager, and so Death took a piece of papyrus, (BTW… they aren't in Egypt) and turned it into a scroll. Death also saw a bird resting on the Rowan tree and killed it, plucked one of its feathers, and made a quill. He gave all these items to the second sister, who ran away delighted. Then the third sister, who was obsessed wining because she thought that if she didn't she would become the biggest loser on earth and she would end up working in some Butterbeer pub… _

"_I want a wand that will keep me at the top of everything!" she said smiling greedily, and so Death went to a really old tree nearby, and made a wand, and then gave it to her… She took it and ran off… _

"You know what that reminds me of?" asked Trisha wide eyed.

"Wait until the story is over please." I said impatiently.

"_The first sister traveled to a fork in the road where she couldn't decide which one to take, so she took out her mirror and asked what would happen if she took the road towards the right. The mirror showed her being attacked by a manticore and killed viciously, and so she took the left road and was viciously attacked and killed by an acromantula, and so Death took the first sister for his own._

"_The second sister traveled to a distant land where she met a man whom she fell in love with, and so they married. But after many years, the husband grew tired of her because she would constantly try to get in bed with him. She, however, didn't know that his annoyance was coming from her, and asked the scroll what was wrong. The scroll said it was her, and then she asked what to do. The scroll then said to kill herself, and so she did. Death now had the second sister._

"I'm bored." said Priscilla yawning.

"It will get better…" I said reassuringly, "Just wait." I continued to tell the story, this time, making sure no one would interrupt.

"_The third sister traveled to a distant village, where, with the old wand in hand, she killed a basilisk that terrorized the village. Many people cheered her on and some even tried to swoon her. But she was so obsessed with the wand that she would not take anyone to be with her. That night, another witch stole the wand, and, for good measure, broke her own wand so the old wand could change allegiance. The witch that stole the wand used a knife to saw the wand in half, but the silver dagger rebounded off the wood of the wand, and flew right into the third sister's throat… Death now had all three sisters… _

"Is there a point to this story?" Priscilla cut in rudely.

"No…" I said smiling, "But… maybe when Hoe told it, there was… I must not have been listening." Really… Why would I listen to that crybaby?

"Hoe told me that story too…" said Trisha, "That's not how it goes…"

"Really…" I said insulted, "Whatever…"

"Want me to retell it?" she asked.

"I'm okay…"

So, we just sat there. Priscilla conjured up a fire with her wand and then fell asleep a few minutes later, and then it was just me and Trisha.

"So… How did Lenox Kaminega taste?" I asked laughing.

"Oh my god…" she said gagging, "That was probably the worst thing I have ever tasted in my life…"

"I still have some more…" I said holding up the cauldron of Polyjuice Potion, "You want some?" I held it close to her face and she pushed it away.

"I'm never taking that again." she said laughing.

"So who do you think Oldwart really is?" I asked excitedly. I heard a strange noise outside, but just ignored it.

"Rebecella Harkressa Le'Riddle." she said accurately, "Book of dark wizards and witches." She held up that small book her and Ashley had been reading.

Just then, we heard an explosion come from outside. Priscilla immediately woke up and raised her wand. I could see orange light coming from outside a window to our left. Priscilla stood up and looked outside of it and yelled, "There's a fire outside… and corpse feasters!"

"Finally some action." I said ready, "Anything to use my wand."

"_Salvio Hexia, Protego Totalum…_" Priscilla began to say, the shield already beginning to form.

"No time for that!" I said exasperated, "No more protection."

"Come out come out!" yelled a very annoyingly familiar voice… Isabellatrix. Before we knew it, She flew up towards the window and we could see her, bruised and bloody in the chest. She laughed, closing her eyes, and I saw it as a chance.

"_Stupefy!_" I shouted, and the red light hit her in the chest, and she flew back. But before she flew back, she dropped something on the ground. I initially ran for it and picked it up… The elderly wand! I took it… of course!

"Should I use Lenox's now, or the elderly wand?" I asked mischievously, "I know… the elderly wand!"

"_Confringo!_" I heard someone yell from outside, and the window exploded, then burned violently, soon decaying into ash. Outside, there were about five corpse feasters. I could see that three were Isabellatrix, Lenox, and Aristorix. The two others were males who wore the corpse feaster masks; the other three didn't.

"Give it back!" yelled Isabellatrix, "Or I shall throw this dagger at you!"

"Well, if your aim is the same, you wont have much luck because you suck!" I sang smiling coldly. But Isabellatrix did throw the knife, and this time, her aim was accurate.

"_Protego…_" I said tiredly, and the knife rebounded and landed on the ground. I took it and threw it back at her, but, she too deflected it.

"_Bombarda Maxima!_" yelled Aristorix, and the house exploded completely, leaving us wide in the open.

"Down!" yelled Priscilla as Isabellatrix shot a combustive spell at us. We ducked as planks of wood fell on top of us. Everything went quiet after. Priscilla and Trisha were still ducked behind the floor boards when Isabellatrix came back into sight. The two stood up and shot spells back at her, who deflected both of them. Then… my turn! I stood up and, this time, used the elderly wand.

"Confringo!" I yelled, and, unlike the one that one of the corpse feasters conjured up, it exploded out of the elderly wand and flew across to Isabellatrix with immense speed. Isabellatrix didn't have time to block it, she was knocked and burned away, landing in the snow.

I looked over and saw Trisha and Priscilla dueling Aristorix and one of the male corpse feasters. I could also see another corpse feaster apparating into the battle. It was a female corpse feaster who landed on the floor perfectly erect. She walked over next to Isabellatrix slowly and dramatically while fixing her hair. Her face was full of makeup, and she had long dark brown hair.

"What is going on?" she asked, seeming to not notice the spells being flung around her, "What trouble are you all getting yourselves into?"

"Not now Vandmeerde!" yelled Isabellatrix angrily, "_Reducto!_" She yelled it loud enough that the corpse feaster next to her knew to be quiet and rolled her eyes. She obviously wasn't getting that a battle was commencing

"Dueling…" she said barely serious, "Not my style but okay…" She took out a black snakelike wand and aimed at me… two against one… they're brave…

"_Sectum Sempera…_" she said coolly. The light flew out of her wand in a wavelike motion and allowed me time to deflect it at Isabellatrix. She blocked it, and angrily looked at the Vandmeerde corpse feaster.

"Dammit Alyson!" she yelled angrily, "Mean your spells!" That little lecture gave me enough time to shoot a petrifying curse at Isabellatrix, who didn't block it this time and immediately went still! Point for me!

"Fine…" she said annoyed, "_Stupefy…_" I wasn't expecting her to actually mean the spell, but she did. The spell knocked me back, and she smiled maliciously. She also proceeded to fix her hair with her wand again, obviously oblivious to the situation at hand.

"_Avada Kedavra!_" yelled Lenox out the corner of my eye, and I dodged the green light with it missing me by inches.

"Hell no!" I yelled angrily, "_Repello Scortum!_" The light shot out of the elderly wand with surprising speed and hit Lenox directly in the chest. She was pushed back and fell to the snow while the spell burned her.

"Whoa…" said Trisha surprised, "Since when did that spell burn people?"

"I guess the elderly wand enhances the spells." I said drumming it against my knee.

"Well…" said Alyson, "This is boring me… I'm too good to be fighting."

"You're staying!" yelled Isabellatrix, "You help your family!"

"We're like what?" she asked rhetorically, "Fifth, sixth, millionth cousins away? Related to me my ass…" She scoffed at Isabellatrix and issued a flame out of her wand that fixed her hair in place, "Besides, you should know family means nothing to me, if I don't get the attention I deserve…" She flipped her hair, took away the petrifying spell from Isabellatrix's body, and walked away slowly. Isabellatrix stood up and shot a spell at Alyson as she walked away, and she was blasted into the sky.

"_Incarcerous!_" Priscilla shouted at Isabellatrix, and the ropes tied around her neck and body. She toppled to the floor and writhed around like a fish out of water. Aristorix and Lenox were outside, shooting spells at what was left of the house trying to turn it into nothing.

"Let's disapparate now!" yelled Trisha. I nodded quickly and grabbed their hands.

"Where to!" I asked loudly, "Hogwarts!" They both nodded swiftly and then, we were sucked into the vortex, and the house burning down in Godric's Hollow was gone… Whoa! I got the elderly wand!


End file.
